


Fate Will Lead You To Them

by thequietcanadian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha James, Alpha Taiyang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Iron dragon charms, Kingdoms, M/M, Omega Qrow, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Worldbuilding, character injury, tattoo magic, tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: James, Clover and Tai are traveling to make a treaty with the Corvid tribe, to ensure no more of atlas's ships are attacked. They did not expect to be traded a omega.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SykoShadowRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/gifts).



> Hey! happy new years everyone! Figured new year new fic? this idea wouldn't leave me until I at least partially wrote it so here we are I don't know how often I'll be able to update this one cause I want to finish my other two fics and I also don't know how long this one will be T-T. I promise i'll update where the land meets the sea soon, before I'm back at school is the goal. Also this story was inspired by literally all of SykoShadowRose ot4 fics fell in love with all of them so if you have time go check them out. if you have time leave a comment and tell me what you think and as always stay safe and healthy!

James, Clover and Tai were in Mistral for one reason and one reason only. To forge an alliance with the Corvid tribe. They’d been attacking their people’s vessels stealing and plundering from them for nearly a year. It had to stop, Atlas’s people needed the supplies, and they couldn’t live in fear that they would not receive them. It had been Tai’s suggestion to seek them out due to his previous interactions with their chief he was fairly certain they would give them an audience.

“Tell me again” James began, and Tai sighed, over the three-week journey that he and his mates had been travelling, James had continually asked the same question. Clover looked over at him apologetically, used to the mans insistence to remember every detail.

“Do not speak until Raven gives you permission, do not submit to her and do not under any circumstances let her get under your skin. She’ll see it as a weakness and use it big guy”

“Right” They heard the snapping of twigs to their left and Tai paused, waiting. They had been in the tribes territory since midday, with it nearing dusk it was likely that they’d finally ran into them. It was imperative they weren’t seen as a threat because once they were there was no way Raven would even think of seeing them. From their right, Tai heard rustling, he halts both of his mates both of which pull in close to him, hands resting on his shoulders, a unified pack.

One moment the path ahead of them is empty and the next it isn’t, a cloud of feathers the only indication how the person appeared unnoticed. The women in front of them has short, cropped hair, eyes as pale as ice and sun kissed skin. She’s dressed in a simple brown vest, the remnants of a t-shirt just underneath. Her pants were a dark maroon, one side rolled up while the other remained down. Tai wondered briefly if the women was cold in the crisp winter air, but dismissed the thought immediately, it wasn’t the time for that. The women in front of them bares her teeth at them in a snarl and Tai can feel both his mates stiffen at the challenge in her scent. When they didn’t respond to the challenge however, she crossed her arms, glaring.

“what do you want” Tai tried not to smile, the corvids never beat around the bush and always got straight to the point, its why he’d sought them out so long ago, no bullshit. Unlike the noble courts.

“We seek an audience with your chief”

“And why should I allow that?” Tai glanced at James this was his negotiation and while Tai was willing to speak for them, this wasn’t truly his fight. James seemed to understand he cleared his throat and the women’s attention immediately shifted to him.

“We’d like to discuss a treaty of sorts, between the kingdom of Atlas” The women seemed to mull over the words a wicked grin coming to her face, before she laughed.

“Tired of us taking out your ships” James didn’t say anything at the women’s comment, before she turned her back on them, the ink of her feathers peaking out from her clothing. It was a cocky move to show them her back. She gestured for them to follow her, not turning to look back at them once. It wasn’t long before they began to approach a wall made of wood. The three assumed it was meant to defend if anybody decided to attack. They passed several small tents all made from simple animal hides. On each their was small random assortment of trinkets reflecting the dying sunlight.

“Wait here” The three of them were stopped in front of a tent nearly twice the size of the rest. From the outside they could see that the tent had been painted a deep crimson, and the entrance featured a Raven with its wings spread open in flight. The trinkets that adored this tent seemed to be more sophisticated than the rest. Shinning beads hung from a over hang, catching in the light and was finished off by a single black feather, another seemed to be made entirely of white sea glass. Tai had to admit the craftsmanship on it was splendid.

Clover shivers beside him and Tai wants to reach out to warm him, but reframes, he didn’t want their attachment to come off as a weakness. The front entrance whips open hastily, a moment later and the women beckons them in. The three don’t hesitate to step in. The inside is just as splendid as the rest, an array of bed material sits in the corner, blankets in reds and blacks piled neatly together. Rugs cover a decent amount of the ground. Lamps and candles light the room in a warm glow and in the middle a fire crackles and pops heating the area. In a throne just behind it sits Raven, face impassive as she stares at the three alpha’s before her.

“Taiyang” Tai nods in greeting from where they stand, before lifting his chin and looking her directly in the eyes. It had been nearly five years since he’d last seen the women and he wasn’t sure if their short time together would help them or hinder but he was hoping for the latter.

“Vernal says you wish to make an agreement” Crimson eyes bore into him, waiting for him to speak.

“Not me specifically, but yes” Tai waits a moment before Raven motions them to come closer eyes evaluating them as they moved. Tai fought the urge to pull Clover closer to him and to reach for James.

“then that means a trade is in order” James looked at him a confused expression on his face and Tai nearly swore for his stupidity. A deal was not only done through a written agreement of terms between the tribe but through a physical trade. Raven smirks at the obvious blunder.

“You of course have something to trade correct?”

“Of course, we do.” Raven nods, before stepping down from her throne. Pulling out a piece of parchment and a bottle of red ink.

“I assume this is in regard to the incidents along your coasts?” Raven sat in front of a low table legs stretched out underneath. James moved to sit across the other side, Tai and Clover on either side of him.

“Correct. Raven snorted at the curt reply but didn’t comment further.

“Terms?” Raven asked a quill posed ready above the parchment, red ink dripping onto the document.

“For your cooperation Atlas is willing to offer you two of our finest ships” Raven stared at him a moment eyes narrowed as she stared down the man, Tai assumed to try and get him to bend but James wasn’t easily swayed and she would get no more from him than what he had already offered.

“Atlas will over look any attacks that the Corvid tribe attempts on Her Majesty Salem’s Vessels” Tai glanced at James briefly, the kingdom of Darkness was one that Atlas did not have good relations with. They had tried several times to take Clover’s home kingdom of Argus, when Clover had married James the two kingdoms had been united and feel under Atlas’s protection. This hadn’t stopped Salem from attempting to take the kingdom and after several failed attempts at negotiations Tai is not surprised that James is offering this as part of the bargain. Especially since it was mainly Atlas ships that fought off attacks for both Kingdoms.

“There is also this” James produced a small blue Gem from his bag. It was an amplifier; they were common place in atlas to heighten ones magic abilities or if one was mated it allowed them to share their magic. Outside the kingdom though they were incredibly rare. By the way Raven’s eyes widened the items value was not lost on her and she eyed it greedily as James held it.

“In return I ask that you no longer attack any of our ships that includes the kingdom of Argus and the Republic of Patch, or any ships barring the flag of both the kingdom of Vale and Atlas” Raven pondered this a moment before speaking.

“The kingdom of Menagerie and Vacuo are still fair game than?” James nodded; he had only included Vale within this deal because they had a peace treaty for Sea fairing between the two countries.

“We have ourselves a deal” Raven went to shake his hand, James reached for it before Tai stopped him.

“We showed you our part of the trade, now it is your turn” Raven scowled, before her face turned into a sinister grin.

“Vernal!” The women from before stepped in, standing in the doorway as she waited for her chiefs orders.

“Bring him” Vernal gave her a curt nod, before exiting and both James and Clover looked over to Tai who’s expression had turned sour. The last time he was here people had not been a part of the negotiation, but then again what he had asked for had been a lot different than what they were asking for now.

From outside they heard a shrill shriek before there was a resounding smack and someone shouted out in pain. The tents flap opened a moment later Vernal dragging a malnourished man by the arm, the angle looked quite uncomfortable. The man’s cheek was a bright red, a trickle of blood falling down from a cut. Vernal threw him to the ground in front of them. The man barely caught himself, and he seemed to flinch as he lifted himself into a sitting position.

The three men stared at him a moment, took in his oversized clothes and dirty appearance. The three stiffened when they caught his scent. Lavender with a undertones of roses and gardenia. The man was an omega. Tai forcibly stopped himself from growling at his rough treatment his instincts calling out to guard and protect. From beside him he could tell that his mates were having similar issues. Raven smirked at them, but Tai saw the look of disgust she gave the man.

“This is my trade” The man stared at them wide eyed before looking back to Raven.

“Rae, please don’t do this” the man’s voice was filled with distress and they longed to sooth it, Raven didn’t seem to have the same feelings and this time she did not hide the look of revulsion.

“Shut up Qrow. As chief you are my property, and I can do what I see fit with you” The omega flinched at the tone, hurt pouring off of him in waves.

“I assume this is a suitable trade” Ravens arms crossed, Tai and Clover watched the conflict in James eyes. On the one hand if he said no, the agreement would be voided, and they’d go home empty handed. On the other hand, they took the omega from what he called home, although glancing over Tai wasn’t sure that was entirely a bad thing.

“He’s the only omega in the tribe” He saw James uncertainty shift into a decision and hoped it was the right one.

“It’s acceptable” Raven smiled viciously, practically throwing the omega at James feet, before going to the treaty and signing her name, an array of black and red magic coalescing into her signature. James did the same a moment later, blue, and white swirling into his signature. With that the deal was done. Raven stood, moving to sit upon the make shift throne.

“Leave. Now.” Tai stood a moment unmoving staring down at the omega before them, shouldn’t they gather his things?

“Rae. Please” Raven sneered, nearly leaping up, before settling back down.

“Your no longer mine to deal with little brother. If you were, I’d allow you one item for a price” The omega shook at their feet, sorrow radiating off of him. Tai moves to leave and so does James, but it is Clover who stands strong a look of defiance on his face that both alphas miss.

“Would this suffice” Both men turned to see Clover produce a small four-leaf clover from his pocket, it shined green dimly in the light. Raven laughed at him, but Clover’s shoulder squared.

“You think I want a weed?” They felt Clover’s scent shift in annoyance.

“I’m a Ebi. Do you know what magic we deal in?” Raven looked on at the plant in his hand with renewed interest.

“How long will it last for?”

“You can call on it five times before the magic will diminish and the clover will fade” Raven looked at him considerately a moment, before looking back at Qrow who stared at Clover in shock.

“You have 5 minutes to collect five things. Be grateful” the omega scrabbled up, and out the entry way nearly knocking into Tai in his haste. Clover joined them a minute later and the three made their way to the entry way.

“Clover” Tai said in warning and Clover growled lowly back.  
‘scold me all you want. I wasn’t going to just make him leave without anything” Tai couldn’t argue with that, he’d wanted to do something himself, but hadn’t known what. He had nothing to offer.

“No. you were in the right Love” Tai looked over at James as he whispered the words and Clovers shoulder seemed to relax marginally.

The omega meet them at the entrance in exactly five minutes, a red cloak wrapped around him protectively. They couldn’t see what else the omega had seemed to grab, and they weren’t going to ask, not when they had no right too. The omega doesn’t say anything as James takes lead on the way out.

Darkness surrounds them from all sides as they trudge back through the woods, the only thing to be heard the crunch of snow under their footfalls. When Raven said to leave, she did not meant just her encampment she meant her territory. It would be a long trek back.

Qrow was tired, it was passing midnight over head and they still had at least another hours walk. His feet had gone numb an hour ago, making him stumble forward every now and then but he thinks he’s managed to hide it fairly well. It’s unsurprising that he is last in there march out of his sisters territory he knows his place, so he does not argue. His cheeks throbs painfully the howling wind doing nothing but cause it too ache. He bit down on his tongue hard to try and stop the whimpers and whine that threatened to leave him, he knew it would get him no where, it hadn’t with the tribe and it certainly wouldn’t with his new alphas.

The three stop in front of a fork in the road and Qrow prays they pick a direction before he needs to stop because he’s uncertain he will be able to keep going if he does.

“We came in from the left correct” The tall one with eyes that remind Qrow of a on coming storm ask blue flashing dangerously. He was clearly the alpha prime of the pack, he’s the one who traded for Qrow and had been leading for the several hours they had been trekking though the woods. The blonde one shook his head in disagreement and Qrow nearly recoiled backwards, waiting for a fight to break out between the two.

“I’m pretty sure we came in from the right” Depending on where they were going Qrow might be able to discern where they needed to go but he hadn’t been addressed yet, so he held his tongue.

“I swear we came in from the left” The one who had granted him a gift spoke thoughtfully, his hand resting on his cheek as he evaluated both paths.

“Where are we going” Qrow flinched as all eyes turned to him, taking a step back and waiting for one of them to hit if for speaking out of turn. It doesn’t come, instead a strong hand rests onto his shoulder nearly knocking him to the ground.

“Argus” Qrow nods before glancing at both paths. He points right and none of the alphas move, and Qrow is reminded of the fact that no alpha would ever follow an omega’s direction… at least not in the tribe and he assumes that these ones will be the same.

“Are you sure?” Qrow’s wings flutter out in offence before settling back into his skin a moment later. He hopes that his cloak hid the action, he didn’t need them taking offence for his behaviour. Didn’t need them knowing that he was a bad omega. Didn’t need them to know that they had traded Raven gold for coal. He nodded not making eye contact as he waited for them to decide.

The tall one turned right and Qrow couldn’t help the pleased scent he gave off before he cut it off, omega’s were supposed to be shadows, only ever at the packs back. Qrow followed behind, the alpha with the green eyes slowed moving to walk by him. Qrow didn’t say anything as he kept pace with him. Qrow tripped on a root and he waited to hit the ground hard, but instead the alpha grabbed his arm halting his momentum. Qrow jerked out of his grasp praying the alpha prime wouldn’t take offence to the touch. The man looked at him strangely a moment, before a soft smile came to his face.

“I’m Clover. The one right there is Tai and the one leading us is James” Qrow nodded repeating the names in his head so he can memorize them.

“You’re Qrow right? That’s what Raven called you?” Qrow nodded his head not wanting to get in trouble for speaking with out the alpha primes permission. Raven had beaten him enough today he wasn’t willing to test a new alpha’s temper.

Qrow knew the alpha was watching him stumble forward, eyes drooping in exhaustion, but he refused to appear weak. Maybe if he could show them, he was strong, that he was useful then the alpha would be nice to him, even just briefly. Clover left his side and briefly Qrow felt lonely at the loss of his presence. He’d gone forward to James, who turned his head a frown on his face. Qrow’s stomach dropped, had he done something wrong to upset Clover? Was he going to be punished? James stopped, turning.

“Are you tired Qrow?” Qrow’s mind told him to lie, to deny it but he knew the consequences for lying. His back ached at the reminder of the lashes Raven had given him and he knew he would be unable to carry on if they punished him.

“Yes, Alpha” Qrow avoided his gaze, hoping that it would be enough for forgiveness. He heard the crunching of boots a reminder of his own insufficient footwear.

“I’ll carry you” Qrow wasn’t sure if it was an order or not but he listened anyways, fatigue not making him think properly. The alpha pulled him into his arms and lifted. The smell of fir’s reach his nose, but also a crisp scent of spices and below that the comforting scent of oranges. Qrow curled into the warmth of the mans arms, resting his head on his collarbone. James carries him until they make camp placing him down on a log before helping his packmates make a fire. They give Qrow a bowl of oatmeal to eat and Qrow is grateful that they even give him anything at all. He watches as they take seconds than thirds, he stares on longingly, but all three alpha’s don’t seem to notice. They put together two tents fairly quickly afterwards snuffing out the fire before bidding him goodnight. Qrow sits there a moment before getting up, and making his way to the nearest tree, it would keep the wind off of him at least. He manifested his wings, using them to cover as much of his body as he can as he curls up on the hard ground. He shivers as snow accumulates on them, but it isn’t as bad as if it were on his body. At least here he is protected somewhat from the cold, back at the encampment Qrow had slept in the frigid winds and pounding snowstorms to many times to count. He counts himself lucky that at least for now his alpha has not commanded him to sleep in the open.

They march on relentlessly for two weeks and Qrow is in a constant state of exhaustion. He hasn’t been warm in ages, and his body quakes from the cold. He hides it as best he can from them, knowing that complaining will get him no where. He is nothing and he knows this. The nights are the worst. At least during the day, he can ignore his constant hunger and tired feet by focusing on moving forward. At night there is no such blessing. Snow piles high on him as he tries to sleep getting only a few hours in before his numb limbs scream in pain. Even his wings remind him of the biting cold. The ink upon his skin had turned a dull grey as if the snow had turned the ink to slush, dripping down his arms and back in rivulets. It made his clothes feel damp and it only added to his shivering. Qrow knew he would break and soon, he wouldn’t be able to keep up this pace much longer and when he did, he would see the alphas true colours. They’d hurt and harm and tear once he couldn’t go on any longer. It comes to a head not a day later, but it does not go the way he though it would.

They’d give him a tent, a simple one that kept out the cold and Qrow wasn’t sure what that meant, what they’d want for it. He was great full nonetheless though as it took him out of the bitter cold, his wings the only thing protecting him from the chill of the winter nights until then. He didn’t know what to make of the furs though. The tent brought him out of the cold and the chill he didn’t… he didn’t need anything else. But... the furs were warm, not necessarily comfortable the hairs were course and scratchy, but it meant he’d be warmer meant he wouldn’t have to sleep on the hard frozen ground. He’d worry about the consequences of taking them after a nights rest. Qrow sets about making a spot to sleep using the most uncomfortable ones to cover the ground and the others as blankets. He wraps up in them a content purr leaving him, his wings materializing, and he stretches them out for the first time in ages. They drip water onto the ground around him the last remnants of the previous days snowfall. He shakes them of the remainder of it before allowing them to fade back into his skin, dry.

For the first time in a while Qrow doesn’t shake from cold limbs locking up as he curled into a ball to try and preserve heat. instead, he’s lulled into sleep by the warmth surrounding him, he does not know how long their kindness will last but he hopes it will be a little while longer.

“Did he take them?” James said from his spot outside the omega’s tent. He’d been pacing beside it waiting for his mate to return from within. His scent had gone acrid with worry the smell of pines going acid. Tai gave him a stiff nod, eyes turning back to the entrance of the omega’s tent.

“He did.” Tai wraps his arms around the other alpha snuggling closer for a moment before letting go, they walked quietly to their own tent, the crunch of snow a terrible reminder of their blunder.

“We need to do better than we did” Tai whispers, and James nods they should have noticed sooner should have been paying more attention, they should have done a lot of things, but they hadn’t been thinking.

“He could have frozen to death Jimmy” James swallows around the lump in his throat, he knew his mate was right but to hear it said out loud made it real.

“Two weeks James and not one of us noticed. Not once.” Guilt wracked through the alpha. It was his job to keep them safe. Secure. Alive. He was the one to take his mates on this mission and although he hadn’t though he’d be traded a person, he was still responsible for Qrow now. He was suppose to keep all of them safe especially their weakest member and he’d failed utterly. He should have made sure the omega was warm, protected from the elements, was using his tent. Instead, he’d been so wound up with getting them back home as fast as possible that he hasn’t noticed there newest members slow decline. The lethargic way he’d trudge through the day. The way he’d shake in the cold.

The only reason they had noticed was because the omegas bowl had slipped from his hands that night shattering on impact with the ground. It wasn’t until than that they noticed the way the omega flexed his fingers as if to try and get feeling back into them, or the way he winced at the action. It was than that they’d truly looked at him since they first got him and noticed the too thin cloak, the lack of gloves, of shoes instead of boots.

The omega hadn’t said anything as they’d stared, simply gone to the outskirts of the encampment, and curled up against a tree wings materializing and covering his small frame. His beautiful black wings had quickly gathered frost as he lied there. The three alphas has stood their dumbstruck for a moment, until they saw a violent shiver wrack through the omegas frame. They’d moved without thinking, practically scrambling over each other to get to the omega. Qrow seemed to tense at there approach, not moving even as the crunch of their footfalls under snow halted.

“Qrow” Clover had said hesitantly reaching out towards the omegas wing. It faded almost immediately, black feathers turning into faded ink. Qrow’s eyes had been closed shut arms wrapped around his legs head resting on his knees. Clover kneels in the snow, trousers immediately soaked through by the snow.

“Qrow” Clover tried again, hand resting on the omegas shoulder. The three alphas are met with utter misery shining through his crimson eyes. Fear and uncertainty bleeding through his scent before the wind carries it away.

“What are you doing?” Qrow doesn’t answer for a moment, the wind howling around them.

“Sleeping?” Qrow eyes become guarded as he says the words almost as if he is uncertain, he should be saying them. The three of them had stared in disbelief.

“The tents” James begins, and panic fills the omegas face.

“Not mine. Not invited. Not my place, alpha” Tai lets out a pained keen that had only seems to make Qrow curl into himself further.

“I’ll be good, I’ll stay here”

“To hell you are” Tai had growled reaching for Qrow, who flinched in response a whimper leaving him.

“I’ll be good.” Qrow says desperately as Tais hand wraps around his arm grip painful against his icy skin.

“I’m sorry” Qrow had sobbed out, tears falling freely as he desperately tries to pull his arm back towards himself, the scent of fear permeating the air. Tai had frozen hand not losing its grip but not tugging incessantly either.

“What are you sorry for Qrow?” James asked wanting to comfort the omega yet not reaching for them in case it would frighten them more. Clover had sat there his own scent shifting in worry.

“I- I spilt the food, wasted it. I-” Qrow’s shoulders slumped in defeat, voice cracking as he spoke.

“I was a bad omega” the utter despair has James reeling back, Clover in near tears and Tai’s fingers falling from the omegas wrist.

“No, you weren’t omega, your so strong” Clover whispers reaching for them hesitation only a moment before resting his hand on his face.

“Come Qrow, we’ll get you some food and somewhere warm to sleep” Clover says softly trying to coax the omega up.

“Not hungry” Qrow stammers out, the lie only made clearer as his stomach grumbles at the prospect. Their hearts plummeted at the sound, how long had he been hungry but said nothing?

“Please Qrow? I know you are come on” Qrow sits up back colliding with the tree behind him as he shakes his head, tears silently falling.

“Why” Tai asks voice thick with emotion, as he watches the frightened omega. Qrow’s eyes flit to James before back at the two other alphas, Tai doesn’t understand and neither does James, but blessedly Clover does.

“Did you have an alpha prime in your tribe Qrow?” A shaky nod, as Tai and James look at him in confusion, it wasn’t a term they were familiar with.

“... Qrow, who’s our alpha prime?” Qrow’s eyes had stared at Clover in disbelief, before flicking over to James. Clover nodded before turning and addressing him.

“Tell him to come eat” Clover said arms crossed as he made to stand, dusting off the snow from his knees.

“You already told him to why would he-”

“Jimmy tell him to come eat trust me” James stared at Clover a minute uncomprehending before sighing, this wasn’t going to work.

“Qrow come eat” Qrow was up in a flash legs shaking, as he took a step forward, both Tai and James stared on bewildered as Clovers own expression shifts into one of sadness.

“James” Clover whispered as they followed the omega back to the camp, James tilted his head to indicate he was listening, eyes never leaving the omega.

“You need to tell him he’s allowed to say no to you” James faltering is the only indication he’s taken aback before he regains his composure.

“Why would I have to tell him”

“He doesn’t know James” Clover says gently hand resting on his arm as he tries to soothe his frazzled nerves.

“Clover... what is going on?”

“Back home we’d deal with tribes from time to time, they always had someone who was the alpha prime someone who was in the utmost control of the group. You didn’t disobey them. ever.”

“And Qrow thinks that’s me?” Clover nods.

“It’s why he didn’t listen to me or Tai. He thinks you’ll punish him”

“Punish him?” Clover went very quiet for a moment, staring at the omega before turning back to James.

“If... if there’s an alpha prime in a group... the omega if there is any... belongs to them. They listen to no one else” Clover paused a moment, before continuing.

“They aren’t allowed to be touched by anyone else either” James stared at him horrified.

“But omegas need touch” James said gruffly as they entered the clearing, noticing for the first time how Qrow sat as close to the fire as he could.

“I know James” Clover says moving to sit down on one of the furs by the fire. Tai moves next picking up the bowl he’d left discarded when they’d left. James stood there a moment before reaching for a bowl and filling it, the soup steaming in the night air. Slowly he approached the huddling omega getting down on his knees in front of him, the omega stared eyes wide.

“Do you want to eat?”

“Y-Yes” He placed the bowl in front of Qrow, and watched as his eyes darted between him and the food.

“... is this a trick” Qrow asked quietly and James saw from the corner of his eye both Tai and Clover tense. James tilted his head in confusion.

“A trick?” James asked and Qrow nodded not meeting his eyes.

“How would this be a trick Qrow” Qrow seems to debate whether he should tell him or not, chewing on his lower lip nervously.

“... you’ll take it away when I reach for it” Qrow finally said, eyes not leaving the bowl in front of him. James doesn’t hesitate in backing up, standing behind his two mates. Qrow stared at him, before hesitantly reaching for it. James released a breath he didn’t know he was holding as the omegas scent shifted just slightly from dismal to content as he ate the food, it became apparent though by the sloppy way the omega ate that he still thought they’d take the food from him. Broth dripped down his chin, as he slurped up the contents, spoon forgotten in the snow. In less than a minute it was gone and Qrow was staring longingly at the pot. He didn’t ask for more though, not when James reached for the bowl or when he’d filled it and he didn’t reach for it when he put it down either.

“Are you still hungry?” James asked even though he already knew the answer. Qrow gave him a curt nod but didn’t move towards the bowl. He sent his mates a questioning look before turning back to the omega.

“You can eat Qrow” The area filled with the scent of distress and James scrambled to find something to soothe it.

“Eat as much as you want” Qrow eyes filled with panic, and James couldn’t comprehend why that would make him so afraid. James heard both his mates get up and stand beside him the scent of concern filling the area.

“Qrow-”magic exploded outward, wisp of red and black flying above the fire before solidify into images.

 _“You can eat as much as you want Qrow”_ Tai’s back stiffened as Ravens voice filtered through. They watched how her smile was filled with a little too much sweetness, her demeanor far to kind for the women they had met. They looked on as the memory seemed to fast forward hands reaching for three bowls before stopping. Ravens smile turned into one of sickening pleasure.

 _“What full already? I don’t think so you wanted more... so eat”_ Raven practically snarled out filling the bowl and shoving it back at him.

 _“I, I”_ they could hear the fear in Qrow’s voice, could see the scowl on Ravens face. It sent a chill down the alpha’s spines a snarl almost leaving them from seeing the omega’s past mistreatment.

 _“Eat”_ she demanded and with trembling hands Qrow lifted the bowl. She forced another two bowls down his throat before the inevitable happened. They watched as Qrow’s arms shot out to keep him steady as he heaved, the contents of his stomach spewing out onto the forest floor. They heard sobbing as Raven gripped his hair pulling his head up to make him look at her.

“Don’t you ever ask for more again, do you understand me? You eat whatever the fuck is left. You are nothing Qrow your lucky I let you eat at all”

the memory faded into the night, the magic slowly dissipating as the alphas stand in stunned silence. Omegas were supposed to be treasured, loved, cared for. They were rare compared to both alpha’s and beta’s, and seemed to hold a strong connections to not only their own magic but that of their packs as well, due to this they held some of the highest positions in Atlas, to see one to be viewed with such disregard with such hatred, it made the three alphas sick. The small whimper from the omega brought them back to reality. Already Qrow had backed up from them his form shaking as he gripped his legs.

“I’ll be good” he whispered, and James heart shattered all over again, before filling with determination.

“I won’t do that Qrow” He stared at him in disbelief as James approached him, setting the bowl in front of the scared omega.

“Everyone gets to eat when their hungry doesn’t matter if your an omega, beta or alpha, eat until your full, I won’t force you to eat more than that” James moved back so he didn’t overwhelm him, waiting to see if he’d take the bowl. The three alphas watched the conflict filter through his eyes, waiting an achingly long time before he grabbed the bowl. He lifted it to his face nose scrunching up likely due to the soup going cold. Qrow set it down staring at the empty bowl in his hands before hesitantly lifting it up a quiet hope filling his eyes.

“More?” James being filled with relief as he took the bowl, filling it before handing it back to the omega. The omega still hesitated, still didn’t bring it to his face right away, but when he did it was much slower sipping rather than guzzling the food down. The bowl was empty a few minutes later and Qrow placed it on the ground, the cloying scent of fear returning.

“Are you done?” James asked and Qrow gave him a small nod tensing when James took the bowl.

“Okay. Let me know if you want anything else” a shiver wracked through the omegas frame as a gust of wind passed. He heard one of his mates shrug off there cloak before he saw Clover approach.

“You cold omega?” Clover asked gently and Qrow’s eyes darted to James, panic once again filling them.

“You can take it; you don’t need my permission for anything Qrow” James paused before continuing.

“You don’t need my permission for anything okay? If you want something you can ask any of us and if you don’t want anything you can say no” Qrow seemed to consider his words for a moment, before reaching for the cloak. Relief flooded through the three of them as Qrow wrapped the thick green cloak around him. They watched as his shoulders slumped slightly as the chill left him.

“Won’t you be cold?” Qrow asked after a moment as he snuggled into the cloak.

“Me? Nope. Got my own personal heater” Clover wrapped his arms around Tai, who’s golden ink scales flared brightly a moment before dimming back to black. Steam pored off him and Clover sighed in contentment.

“See nice and toasty” A small smile graced Qrow’s lips as he watched them.

“Do you want to sit with us?” Qrow’s shoulders hunched at Tai’s question.

“No?” The three alphas nodded as they moved to sits on the other side of the fire, the omegas scent shifted into relief. The three watched as Qrow’s eyes slowly drifted shut, head lulling as sleep tried to claim him.

“Qrow?” The omega jerked awake at Clovers words.

“Tired omega?” Clover got a groggy nod.

“Come I’ll show you to your tent”

“My tent?” Qrow questioned uncertainty, Clover gave him a gentle smile as he walked over hand resting on his shoulder, Qrow seemed to lean into it.

“Yes, your tent, want me to carry you?”

“I’m an omega not an invalid” Qrow snarked face going white as the words passed his lips, his shoulders relaxed as Clover let out a small laugh.

“That you are but you look like your going to fall asleep where you sit pretty thing” Qrow snorted. feathers briefly materializing at the complement before disappearing.

“I can walk” even as he said this though the three alphas watched as he winced feet shuffling likely to gain feeling back in them.

“Can I carry you please pretty bird? Would keep me warm as we walked” Qrow hesitated a moment before giving him a small nod and Clover reached for him lifting him into his arms. They didn’t fail to notice the way Qrow curled into Clovers arms, head resting on his chest.

“He needs better foot wear, I don’t know how he hasn’t gotten frostbite yet but there soaked through” Clovers voice rings out to them the offending item held in his hands as the other two enter their tent.

“We don’t have anything that’ll fit him” Tai replies a frown already coming to his face.

“Could we line these ones with something or line the spares we have?”

“Toss those ones, I’ll give him mine Clover do you have any-” Tai paused as he saw Clovers sheepish grin.

“Yarn? Yeah, I brought some” His two mates couldn’t help the eye roll that they gave him. Clover walking over to his travel pack as his mates began to change into a dry pair of clothes. They watched as Clover pulled two thick wool threads from his pack, his arms flaring a deep green, the magic weaving itself on his arms as he began to channel it into the wool. It took no more than ten minutes before two thick pairs of socks sat in Clovers hand, a sad smile coming to his face.

“Wanted his first pair to be something I made myself” James enveloped him in a hug trying to sooth his mates aching heart.

“You did love” Clover shook his head, arms wrapping around his mate.

“It’s not the same” Tai came up behind him embracing there youngest mate as well.

“You made them with your magic Cloves. And he needs them now more than ever” Clover sighed

“I know your right, doesn’t mean I have to like it” His mates let him go, Tai nabbing the new socks from his hands.

“Hey!” Clover shouted reaching for the garments before Tai shook his head.

“Let me add some of my own magic, something to keep them warm while we walk” Clover left Tai to his devices, going to change out of his own clothes before pausing.

“He doesn’t have anything else to wear except the clothes on his back and those looked fairly wet too. Should we” Clover gestured to their packs, the three alphas sighing.

“None of it will fit but I suppose as long as they’re dry it won’t matter”

“I’ll enchant the others to stay warm too, gods know he needs it” James eyed the garments thoughtfully as Tai’s magic brightened his body before dimming as he channels it into the socks.

“... I could try and see if I could stop the water from seeping into the fabric, Clover, would you?” There’s a sweater blocking his vision a moment later and James can’t help but roll his eyes as a pair of thick trousers joins it. He stared at the garments a moment normally he created storms, blizzards to do the opposite could be difficult but he was going to try none the less. Taking a deep breath James sought out his magic, it filled his being and already he could feel the slight hints of frost come to his fingers, he placed both hands on the material and pictured what he wanted. His magic immediately began to fight against it wanting to rage instead of protect, he wouldn’t allow it. Instead, he focused on channeling it forcing it the way he wanted, he felt it attack his physical form for a moment before settling, allowing James just for the moment to repel rather than attract the cold.

“James?” James blinked up blearily to see Clover looking at him in concern.

“Mm fine” James slurred, feeling weary down to his bones.

“These will do put them down James” Clover reached for the garments placing them gently to the side before tugging his mate into their sleep pile. A moment later Tai joined them.

“he should be warm now, still got a weeks travel, but it should be easier on him” James nodded into his mates chest, sleep dragging him down into its depths. Tomorrow they would work on reassuring their newest member knew his worth, for now they would rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With James promises from the previous day, Qrow manages to relax enough to let his personality out in front of them, will events change his mind by the end of the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally had some spare time to write another chapter so here we are! enjoy!

Qrow wakes up warm and comfortable for the first time in nearly two years. He snuggles into the rough furs, chasing the vestiges of sleep that still grips him. If this is a dream Qrow doesn’t wish to wake up just yet. His wings splay out underneath, feathers no longer water logged, ruffling against the fabric. He sinks into the material a small chirp leaving him.

He hears a slight rapping on the tent flap, and he wants to ignore it, wants to rest, and relax but he knows he can’t. knows his travelling companions likely want to head out for the day. So, he gets up groaning as his limbs crack and pop as he stretches. He stared at the tent flap a moment another knock on it sending it rustling in the wind. He hadn’t had privacy in a very long time.

“Come in” Tai steps through the doorway first a pair of oversized boots in his hand, he tries to see if he can see his shoes hidden somewhere else but can’t find them. Clover is close behind a pair of bright green socks in his hand that Qrow crinkles his nose at, green wasn’t one of his particularly favorite colour. The alpha prime, No Qrow had to remind himself James walks through the doorway, clothes draped over his arm. Qrow shifts uneasily, they were blocking the only exit if he wanted to escape, he’d have to run by them.

“We have something’s for you” Clover said after a moment and Qrow looked at all of them eyebrow raised. Tai placed the boots in front of him as Clover placed the socks on top. James carefully dropped a long sleeve shirt and a pair of pants onto the pile of furs. He stared at all of it, then back at the three men before him.

“You should get changed” James said tersely and Qrow bristles as not one of them moves. He grabs the clothes leaving the shoes of to the side for the moment.

“If you try anything, I’ll bite you” Qrow threatens the three stare at him a moment before slowly he lets on of the furs fall of his shoulders. He’d taken his clothes off the previous night; it everything had been wet and cold and he hadn’t wanted it to soak through onto the furs, so he’d stripped.

“Wait! We didn’t... we’ll wait for you outside” James turned on his heel cheeks blazing as both his mates did the same, leaving Qrow alone. He blinked for a moment he’d expected... well he wasn’t exactly sure for them to stare certainly, to try and... touch him maybe... but to give him privacy once again was not something he expected, especially not from alpha’s who dealt with his sister.

He shudders as a blast of cold air swoops in but manages to change in relative peace. He hesitates as he gets out of the furs. He doesn’t want to go outside, doesn’t want to face the day or the alphas. He’d been... well pathetic was one way to put the incident last night. He chalked it up to exhaustion and hunger, he didn’t usually... he wouldn’t have normally crumbled so easily but he’d been so, so tired, and cold. Before being dragged back to the tribe he wouldn’t have ever done something like that but… nearly two years of being trapped their had him regressing back to when he’d first presented. It was humiliating, and he curses it but at least it meant that he got a decent nights sleep for once.

He took a shaky breath throwing on the socks before shoving his feet into the boots. He’d figured his feet would swim in them and they did, but someone had shoved bits of clothing in the front of them, so it wasn’t too uncomfortable. He stood toes wiggling in the boots before he took a hesitant step forward. The fabric of the socks rubbed against the back of the shoe uncomfortably, but he ignored it for the time being it would be an issue for later in the day besides, it wasn’t like there was much he could do about it in the first place.

“Good to go?” Tai asks as he rapped on the tent flap, it flaps wide open and he expects to feel the cold seep into his skin the moment he’s through the entry way, but it doesn’t. Instead, he’s met with... warmth, the shirt nice and toasty as the wind blows.

“Yeah” he replies distractedly taking a step away from the tent. His legs don’t feel the cold either the usual pin pricks of numbness absent. He wiggles his toes and the numbness that’s usually there isn’t. He trills in wonder.

“Nice and warm?” He nods and doesn’t notice how the three’s scents change in satisfaction to caught up in being warm. He’d know Tai had some form of fire magic considering he was the one constantly making the fire but to retain heat in clothing was something that required more care than simply allowing a flame to take shape. If Qrow was being honest it was impressive, he’d met very few people who could do that particular skill and all of them had practiced for years to master it.

“We’ll eat and than get a start on the day” Qrow tilts his head in confusion, usually they’d pull the tents down and they’d be on there way, small mixes of dried fruit and nuts to keep them going. He’d taken the bare minimum of the food offered, let the alpha’s eat to their hearts content as his stomach clenched painfully.

So, when Tai moves to sit in front of a fire, a pot of oatmeal cooking over a small fire he’s confused but grateful, even if the food was going to be some mushy oats. He’d take what he could get right now and his stomach quite agreed. A bowls shoved into his hands a moment later, bits of dried mango, raspberry, and peaches. Heat seeps through the bowl warming his hands and tentatively he takes a bite of the food, feeling three sets of eyes watching him. A second helping is filling the bowl before he’s even finished the first, nearly double the amount of fruit on top this time. He stared at it a moment a protest already on the tip of his tongue before Tai stopped him.

“We know your hungry and the fruit will help you have some more energy just eat Qrow” Qrow’s lips pursed in annoyance for a second, but he knew they were right he was ravenous and the sweet bursts of flavor that he hadn’t had in so long made him practically wiggle in his spot in delight. He’d figure out how he’d repay the three men later but for now he’d eat and regain his strength.

They don’t start there trek for nearly half and hour after he’s done eating and when they do the pace is slower. At first Qrow thinks it’s the freshly fallen snow that changes it, but when they glance back at him for the fifteenth time in less than a hand full of minutes annoyance comes to the surface. He quickens his pace, heel rubbing harshly against the wool of his new socks as he speeds past both Tai and Clover surprised expressions on both their faces.

He’s practically winded by the time he meets pace with James, but he refuses to back down. He wasn’t weak and he didn’t need to be treated as such and he’d prove it anyway he could. Concern clouds James blue eyes as he reaches for Qrow hand resting on his shoulder and stopping his movements.

“Qrow”

“I can keep pace” Qrow replies crimson eyes glaring daggers at the large alpha. Surprise filters across his features and satisfaction swirls in the pit of his stomach at catching him off guard.

“I don’t doubt that you could” he says curtly and Qrow frowns already not liking his tone of voice.

“However, your bodies still recovering. It isn’t wise to push it and as much as I’d like to return home as quickly as possible” James paused, watching, Qrow assumed to see if he was listening.

“I’d rather us all arrive home safe” Qrow wants to argue, wants to press the issue because where ever there going it isn’t home for him. He wasn’t even sure where they were heading! Just knows that his bitch of a sister traded him to some random fucking strangers. Gotten rid of him at the most opportune time she could.

He didn’t say this of course, kept his mouth firmly shut from saying some choice words to the hulking alpha. Instead, he shook off the alphas grasp, with one last glare sent his way before allowing James to continue his slowed pace waiting until both Tai and Clover were a several yards in front of him before he continued himself. They still sent him looks and it was still aggravating but at least the space allowed him to let his scent to roll out making the air ripe in anger instead of having to contain it. His anger doesn’t last long, he knows James is right, knows by the way his muscles protest every step that he doesn’t have the strength to continue on at the pace they were going can barely handle the pace now. It’s just he’s pushed through worse and he hates the thought that they think him weak because he’s not.

They don’t stop for four hours, maybe because Qrow has convinced James that he could handle the trek, or maybe James was trying to prove his point because Qrow’s exhausted as he tried to catch up to Tai. He does his best to keep his face neutral, so the three mean don’t catch on to his exhaustion. He’s grateful for the break that James gives them.

The socks they’d give him did wonders to keep his toes from going numb and the boots ensured that they didn’t become soggy and cold, but the combination of the boots and the wool socks wasn’t a good one. The constant rub against Qrow’s heels had caused blisters to form within the first hour of walking, by the second he could feel them burst open from the constant friction, from there he knows that the skin there’s been rubbed raw, can feel the wool of the socks sticking to the wound. It’s agony but he was t about to say something when he’d been trying to prove that he could carry on. So, he didn’t whine, and he didn’t complain as they set up a small area to rest.

“We’ll eat and rest for a half hour before continuing on” James said as he dusted off a log before sitting down. Clover worked to find dry wood while Tai began to coax a fire to life. His feet throbbed as he stood there, and he had to bite down hard on his lip in order not to pull the damn shoes off there and then. Instead, he made his way away from the three of them getting about a meter from their spot before he heard the crunch of boots.

“Where are you going Qrow?” He pauses for only a moment at Clovers question trying to think of something.

“Didn’t know I needed an audience to relieve myself” he shifts his weight to make the act more convincing and he knows Clover buys the act as a moment later he hears his retreating footsteps. He doesn’t go much farther just to the bottom of the hill and behind a tree so he’s out of their view. He practically collapses to the ground and tears one of the boots of his foot when he’s sure that they can’t see him.

The boot is the easy part. The sock not so much. Red covers the bottom portion of the once green fabric, the middle a fresh bright red while around it’s began to fade to a rust. He whimpers as he slowly works the fabric off his foot, stopping just before the injury to take a moment to breath. He tugs down harshly as quick as he can red hot agony racing up his foot. He tries to muffle a cry of pain, wings materializing and covering him protectively for a moment before fading. Blood drips down into the snow, as he pulls the sock the rest of the way down and shoved it into the boot he’s thrown off to the side. His leg trembles as he hovers it a few feet off the ground before grabbing a hand full of snow and covering the wound with it. Pain shoots up his leg for only a moment, before numbing coolness takes its place. His eyes water in relief as it slowly melts.

“Qrow I know you wanted privacy to relieve yourself, but this is the woods and well it can be dangerous, and you’ve been gone a little while, so I came to check on-” Qrow stared wide eyed up at Tai who stared back equally as shocked. Tai’s eyes darted to his foot than to the pink surrounding it before he was hustling over, sending him sprawling onto his back as he pulled his foot into his lap. He rests it down hard against his thigh and Qrow tries to jerk away, scent blossoming in renewed pain.

“They both like this? Why didn’t you say anything?” Tai’s fingers probe lightly at the wound and Qrow can’t help it when he cries out trying in vain to pull out of his grasp.

“Let go, let go” Qrow whines and blessedly Tai does allowing him to pull his leg closer to himself protectively.

“I’ll get Cloves he’s better at first aid, the supplies are up there too. Stay here” Qrow watched Tai’s retreating form eyes not leaving the spot until he crests the top of the hill. Qrow had no intention of moving, or he hadn’t until he heard bird song.

Not any bird song of course, he didn’t get up to follow sparrows for goodness sake, no Qrow recognized this one would recognize it anywhere. The melodies for a sea shanty one Qrow’s heard dozens of times and sang himself when nobody else had been around. The wizards requiem. A harrowing tale of a grand wizard attempting to defy death to save his ailing wife, the cost of course being his life. He follows the sound forgetting completely about his missing boot and sock as he trudged further into the woods. He doesn’t feel the cold on his bare foot as he wanders deeper into the woods, doesn’t worry about getting lost, logically he knows that unless

it begins to storm heavily; he can always follow his foot prints back. He follows the song in a daze, memories flooding his mind and causing his wings to solidify and drag against the forest floor. He closes his eyes a moment and is meet with the sound of shrieking sea birds, creaking floor boards, the snap of sails, drunken laughter. For a moment when he opens his eyes, he knows he’d caught in fading memories the feeling of swaying stopping after a moment of refocusing. The melody had steadily grown louder as he’d gone deeper into the woods and when he gets closer, he sends the tune back a pitch higher and several other birds reply back. For a moment he is left wondering if he’d imagined it, his mind trying to draw up something familiar for him to find comfort in.

“Qrow what the hell were you-” he doesn’t hear the rest of James sentence as a mass of black dives at him, there’s startled shouting from behind him but he doesn’t care not one bit, because roosting in his hands and to his chest is-

“Harbinger” the crow caws up at him, feathers fluffing out in pleasure before easing back down. He thinks he may be crying; thinks he may have sunk to his knees in relief.

“I’m so happy your alive” He hadn’t seen the beautiful corvid in nearly a year, had feared the bird had been killed by Omen, Raven’s personal messenger bird. Raven hadn’t liked that he’d had Harbinger, had snarled every time she’d seen her perched on his shoulder. She’d threatened to snap her neck on several occasions and so Qrow had begged the bird to leave to find anywhere else to be. The bird had been so stubborn about it had refused for days until she’d just up and disappeared.

It had left him mourning for weeks. The crow had been with him since before he’d presented, had found her right around the time Raven had found Omen. Most of the memory was fuzz, fraying at the edges as memories were want to do after so much time had passed, but the core of it was still there. He doesn’t see, the smoky blackness that indicates his magic going off, but he does see the memories forming and doesn’t bother trying to stop it.

_He knows that there had once been the crunch of leaves under foot, but now its dead silent, the colour of the trees that had originally indicated that they were deep into autumn faded to shades of black and white. He sees the figure of his younger self in all of this racing down a footpath towards the river a mile from the tribes encampment. Watches as he slides down the slope when he manages to stumble over some rocks. Dust billows up around him as he slides down, foot catching on a root and stopping his tumbling descent._

_His ankle had swollen due to the rough treatment, hadn’t been able to walk without limping on it for days. This isn’t that memory though, those come later, but for now he watches as the young figure uses his fingers to dig gouges into the root, tries to break free for several moments before he’s finally free. Watches as his younger self closes his eyes and lies flat on his back arms outstretched as he tries to catch his breath after the sudden excitement._

_His eyes open suddenly, wide in wonder before his head tilts to the left and he’s staring out into the dense forest. He knows if the whole memory was still in tact he’d be able to hear the chirps of_

_distress that had originally piqued his curiosity, knows he’d hear the sounds of frantic screeching above him. He ducks as a flock of birds swoop low, wings beating rapidly, the sound once a cacophony now nothing more than a disturbing quiet._

_Qrow knows what happens next but still he watches transfixed, just as he had been every time it would surface. He stands, dusts off his pants, ignores his skinned knees, and makes his way off the path. Its always at this point that the memory becomes clearer, but he gasps in surprise as he always does when the world gains colour and sound in an instant. The trees leaves go every shade of yellow, orange, red and purple he can remember, the bark going a deep brown, the forest floor scattered in leaves does the same. He hears his frantic running as he picks up speed, sees the hawk screech as it dives at the flock. He grabs a rock and throws it to no avail. He screams to try and get it to leave but it ignores him. It dives again sending the other birds into a frenzy. They zoom past him once again, and Qrow freezes in place, watches in wonder as the birds past him in a blur of black feathers._

_His younger self turns to watch them soar nearly follows them when he hears a broken chirp. He knows the hawk hears it to as it banks back around. He watches as his younger self panics. Sees the young fledgling sticking out starkly against the bright leaves. He’d dove at the small creature as the hawk had gone in for the kill lethal talons clenching in anticipation of easy prey. They sink into the meat of his shoulder, sees the memory wobble for a moment at the reminder of the pain, watches as red seeps down across his shoulder. He draws the chick to his chest just in case, it tries again. It doesn’t and he sees his shoulders relax. A tiny peep from the bundle in his arms has him looking down. The chick was still covered in black downy fluff, eyes filled with curiosity._

_“Hello” younger Qrow said, the bird chirped at him and he ran a soothing finger down its back._

_“We’ll wait together till the rest of your flock comes back” The chick snuggles down into his palm, eyes closing sleepily before he swears the little bird is snoring. He giggles sitting down on the cool forest floor._

_The memory fades for a moment the preceding hours of time spent lounging around decidedly unimportant. The suns fading at this point, shadows growing long in the fading light. Crows huddle together on tree branches around him, cawing loudly as he holds up the tiny fledgling to the surrounding flock._

_“I don’t know which one of you it belongs too” his voice is drowned out by the sound around him, not one of the birds moving to take the fledgling from him. He shifts uncomfortably. It was once believed that crows had given them their magic, had shown them how to conjure memories to ease the passage of a loved one, to act as a reminder of better times when famine or disease ravaged through his people. Some tales told of memories being used to trick their enemies, showing illusions of their greatest warriors, armour shiny, eyes red with bloodlust, smile gleaming with malicious intent. Few members of the tribe still believed these tales though, interactions with the larger civilization had brought the innate idea of inherent magic. That it was passed down lines through genealogy. The cities said that most magic was a mutation of another, likely originating once from a single source. This is what Qrow and Raven had been told growing up, had practically been instilled in them._

_It was at night though when Qrow would sneak out to elder Dove’s tent that he learned the forgotten tales. Standing in the middle of a flock of the birds, had him wondering if she’d been right, especially with the noise they were making._

_“I- I can’t understand you” Qrow said softly, immediately feeling foolish after the statement had left his mouth. Elder Dove had been spinning tales, fanciful ones at that. At least that’s what he thought until one began to talk_

_“Apologize young one, it’s been a long time since one of your kin has spoken to us” Qrow stares in shock, the ringing of a melodic voice echoing in his head. He hears a deep chuckle from his left, and he whirls around, fear making his heart pound in his chest._

_“try nearly two centuries flock mother” there’s cries of agreement, overlaid with cawing and the sound in his head and in real life send him reeling, all of it being too much._

_“ENOUGH! YOU ARE SCARING THE CHICK” the sound dies out around him and Qrow takes a deep breath as he tries to quell the fear in his heart. One of the crows swoops down onto the forest floor in front of him and Qrow kneels in deference, he’s met with squawks of approval._

_“What is your name chick?” he hesitates a moment, worries his bottom lip in anxiety. He’s not sure they’ll believe him if he tells them. Worries they’ll see it as a trick or an attempt at mocking them. He knows he needs to answer thought, knows that something bad will happen if he doesn’t._

_“Q-Qrow” He’s met with deafening silence and its almost as if the forest itself holds its breath. He feels dozens of eyes on him and he wants to shift away, to run and never look back. Chalk up this incident as a hallucination brought on by something he’s eaten. He doesn’t do any of this though instead he squares his shoulders and meets the birds gaze head on._

_“So, it is” His shoulders slump in relief, before finally asking the question he’s been meaning to ask since they began speaking._

_“can I give them too you?” The bird shakes her head, almost sadly and Qrow pulls the chick back to his chest._

_“Why not?”_

_“She is yours now. You answered her cry for help” Qrow feels panic rise in him, looks down at the fragile creature in his arms. He can barely take care of himself; he can’t take care of something so much smaller than himself._

_“I-I no. she’ll be safer here, I can’t”_

_“Be that as it may, she can not stay here now. She is yours and you are hers. Your magic is bound to each other”_

_“No that… that cant be! I didn’t even do anything!”_

_“FALSE!” Qrow flinches at the loud noise, as another crow flies over, Perching itself on his knee. He hears a tired sigh from the flock mother as she too flies onto his knee as well._

_“You protected the fledgling with your body, took the blow so she would not have to. Saved a young life from what would have been an untimely death. You showed courage, bravery, strength and for that you’ve earned our gifts”_

_“Gifts?” Qrow asked uncertainty, Doves tales had never mentioned the people receiving gifts, only mentioned curses that could carry through several generations._

_“Yes, gifts fledgling” The flock mother moved to perch herself on his shoulder, and Qrow felts the wind ruffle the small wings on his back._

_“your new familiar is one, and with-it power. Your illusions will blur the line between reality and fantasy, memories surfacing at the snap of your finger if you so wish, all of this overshadowed by the ability to learn new magics easier than the rest of your people”_

_“what, what do you mean?” Qrow doesn’t know how but he gets the sense that there smiling at him._

_“You will not need to mate to gain the ability of a new magic should you wish to have it. Practice yes, but not a bond. If you so chose to have a mate there magic will become innate to you, and yours will give them far more magical ability than normal too.” Qrow takes this in excitement bubbling in him_

_“Thank you!” a round of laughter permeates his mind, before settling._

_“you will not hear us speak again Qrow. Nor will you hear your familiar, feel emotions and see memories yes, but she will never speak to you. our audiences are rare with mortals” Qrow nods his head furiously before stopping._

_“What’s her name?” He asks hesitantly, unsure if it should be something, he should be asking but there isn’t any hesitation from the wise bird._

_“Harbinger. Her name is Harbinger”_

The memory fades, the smoky swirls of his magic evaporating a moment later. He uses his right hand to rub at his eyes, blinking rapidly to try to shake himself back into the present. The older the memory the more disorienting it could be to come back to reality.

“I’m so happy your alive” He says again and means it. it had been disconcerting being away for such a long time without knowing where she had gone. He was used to her being gone for extended periods of time, she’d often leave of her own volition, but each time with the reassuring rush of showing him forests or cities where she would be before he’d see himself and the feeling of home. It had been terrifying when she’d gone this time.

‘Qrow?” Qrow looked up at the three looming figures around him. James and Tai seemed off, and Qrow isn’t surprised, the memory itself didn’t give people insight into what truly took place that day. In fact, if anything it made him look nuts, replying to birds who’d never spoken. Clovers expression however is contemplative, something that leaves Qrow reeling. Of all the reactions Qrow thought he’d get this wasn’t one of them.

“I’m fine” He finally says after the moment had dragged on for far to long. He moves to stand, wincing at the numbness in his foot. He draws on a memory of warm days in Vacuo when the sand with burn the tender underside of his foot.  
It’s Tai who reacts first to the movement, resting one hand around his waist before hauling him up into his arms. He squawks at the treatment, legs wrapping around as one arm hooks around his neck.

“I can walk” He snaps, glare meet with amusement.

“Sure, you can but I’d much rather not have to deal with someone with frostbite. How about you Cloves” The comment pulls Clover out of his musings, a smile pulling itself onto his face.

“Definitely not” Harbinger caws in his arm, curiosity seeping through their bond and he nearly jolts at the feeling, it had been too long since he’d felt it. He hesitates at saying anything out loud, he didn’t need them thinking he was crazy. Qrow swears as she bites him, drawing a chuckle out of Tai.

“There… friends” She sent back a feed of his other friends, gets a quick flash of silver eyes, green hair, cat ears and an array of other images before they stop.

“So, no biting!” Qrow says as the bird does just that to his poor fingers her frame fluffing up in annoyance.

“Your talking to the bird” James says after a moment, eyes darting over to Clover, who doesn’t look back. Qrow looks back and forth at them suspiciously.

“yeah. I do. That a problem?” Qrow can feel his magic stir, the feathers, rippling across his back in annoyance and maybe just a little trepidation. They still had at least a weeks travel together, when they hit Argus he could probably disappear in the night, it would be even better if he recognized one of the ships in port because maybe than he could sail to Vale or Vacuo. He had people he needed to find, figure out what he’d missed in the last two years, but before that he had to make it out of this god forsaken forest first.

“No, not at all” James isn’t looking at him. He’s staring at Clover intently, who’s trudged ahead of them, and was halfway up the hill. Harbinger fluffs up in his hands, roosting closer to his chest before letting out a caw, a sense of contentment washing over him, and his body relaxes slightly in Tai’s grasp.

Tai places him on a log once they’ve reached their temporary encampment, Qrow expects for the snow to slowly seep into the fabric of his borrowed pants, waits for it really, but nothing happens as he sits there, he grabs some snow as Clovers rummaging in his back and plops into onto one of his knees, waits for it to melt and soil the fabric but it doesn’t. instead, he watches as water droplets slide off the material and fall back to the ground, huh. They hadn’t just given him clothes that could keep him warm, they’d made them snow repellent too. The question was which one? He didn’t think it was Tai, fire magic users generally had a harder time with other elemental magics, fire tended to spread uncontrollably required a lot of control yes, but there

were other magics that needed more. Clover hadn’t displayed any magic related to the elements, so it ruled him out as well. James hadn’t shown him any magic, yet he got the intense feeling that it was his magics doing. Was he some form of water mage?

Some one snapped in close to his face and he blinked rapidly, pulled out of his internal musings to see Clover standing in front of him, some gauze, and a disinfectant in his hands. He reached for them only to have Clover pull back.

“I got you, just relax” Qrow huffed but let Clover do as he wanted, it wasn’t worth the fight and if it made the gentle alpha relax than he might as well let him. Gently, Clover lifted his foot into his lap turning it to make sure it wasn’t pressing down onto anything which was a relief. The smell of alcohol filled the air as Clover opened the bottle. Qrow freezes as Clover moves to douse one of the bandages in it, feels his mouth go dry as he watches the action, watches as he moves towards him and-

“NO!’ Clover startles at the outburst and Qrow flails trying to push away from the temptation to grab the bottle and down it. He’d made a promise, he’d made a promise and he wouldn’t go back to that damn bottle, wouldn’t let a drop of it get into his bloodstream even through a damn wound. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Harbinger shrieks, wings beating rapidly in reaction to his distress. Clover takes several steps back hands held up placatingly, worry clouding his eyes. James takes a step forward and Harbinger must take it as a threat because she flails, talons digging into his arm until Qrow lets go. He hears the flapping of wings, threatening caws leaving the bird as he tries to get a handle on himself. He prays James won’t hurt her as she defends him because he can’t protect her right now.

‘anything else” Qrow practically whispers, Wings wrapping around himself as he tries to restrain the memories from surfacing. Shame floods his sense’s, but he knows it will be even worse if he lets them see why. He didn’t need their pity.

“Use anything else, but not the alcohol” He feels Harbinger land on his shoulder, her head nuzzling his cheek comfortingly. He takes a deep breath, lets his hands drop to his sides. He’s meet with three concerned pairs of eyes, and he shifts uncomfortably. Harbinger caws in reassurance, beak moving to his hair and trying to preen him. Its relaxing in its own way even though he knows she’ll just make a mess of his hair. He doesn’t know if they’d heard his last statement, isn’t even really sure if he’d said it out loud, but he must have because a moment later Clover dumps the content of the bottle into the snow and tosses the bottle down the hill. He hears it shatter in the distance, and Qrow nearly slumps forward in relief.

“Okay. Tai can you boil some water?” Tai’s moving towards their packs and rummaging for a pot a moment later, a log blazes up a moment later the flames soaring high, heat radiating from it.

“Tai” James says in warning and a second later the flame dies down into something more manageable, the only indication of the loss of control the charred wood. Clover takes a hesitant step forwards, and Harbinger gives a cry of warning, wings snapping out wide.

“Stop that.” Qrow pulls the bird down to him, trying to calm her.

“I’m fine. They’re just trying to help” He isn’t sure he’s reassuring Harbinger or himself, maybe a bit of both, but the words seem to settle her, Clover slowly puts a foot forward and when Harbinger doesn’t react, he takes another. His familiar glares at Clover as he gets into their personal space, but otherwise does nothing as Clover reaches for his leg again.

“Omega, relax for me, will you?” Clovers thumb rubs soothing circles over his ankle, never strays higher than that and Qrow does relax marginally at the motion.

“Sorry” he says after a moment, a flush coming to his face.

“Don’t be sorry. Now we know not to use it and that’s what’s important” Relief floods his scent at the sincerity in Clovers eyes. He thought there’d be anger, would be some form of punishment, until he remembers what James had said the previous night. He was allowed to say no again.

There’s a sizzling sound to his left, and his eyes draw away from the alpha, watches water put out some of the fire as Tai pulls the pot from its space and rests it on the ground. He watches as James passes him some of the bandages into it and Tai pulls them out a moment later practically races over to the two of them and hands them to Clover. The first touch of the cotton bandages has Qrow hissing in pain, and Clover freezes, eyes drifting up to meet his own before darting to the bird in his arms.

“She won’t attack you. she knows your helping.”

“Right.” Qrow lets out a sigh, projects an image of the sky into his mind, and hues of orange. Harbinger doesn’t move for a moment must tell that he wants her here even as he replays the images again. A hand rests itself on his knee a moment later and Qrow’s eyes jerk open.

“Don’t send her away Qrow” He’s quiet a moment, as Clover works the bandages slowly turning pink under his ministrations.

“You have a familiar too”

“Yes” Qrow doesn’t prob further even though he wanted too, excitement filling his being at the prospect. There were very few people who shared an animal bond. In his travels he’d only ever met one once before. Questions clamored for attention in his mind, Harbinger squawked in annoyance, wings fluffing up before he tried to calm himself.

“you can ask” Clover said after a moment, the two alphas behind him watching them.

“What’s their name?” Sea green eyes looked at him in surprise, it wasn’t the question he’d been anticipating.

“Queenie”

“Left her in Argus just to be safe” Qrow hummed, that was fair, the environment was harsh and if his familiar wasn’t adapted for it, it would make the journey difficult and dangerous for them. Best to keep them somewhere safe. Clover moves to stand, and Qrow looks down to see both of his feet wrapped securely.

“We’ll eat and than get going” Qrow nods grabbing his socks and boots and shoving them on. Heat radiates into his feet, taking some of the numbness with it as he’s handed some jerky.

They’d lost a decent amount of daylight due to what happened and Qrow feels bad, truly he does but… for the first time in a year he gets flashes of the top of the forest, sees the vast distance that they still have to cross from a birds eye view as Harbinger soars. It leaves him distracted, staring up instead of ahead, a few times James or Tai rest a hand on his shoulder pulling him back to the ground with worried looks that he shakes off. He doesn’t miss the longing looks Clover sends every time they pull him back. It’s clear his familiar is avian, especially through the way he keeps glancing up.

The third time it happens Qrow brushes past the two alpha’s and rests a hand on Clovers arm and lets his magic wash over him. Inky black climbs up his arm and over one side of his face, one of his eyes changing colour for a moment before settling.

“What are you-?” Clover gasps, stopping for a moment, and Qrow hears a growl behind him that Clover waves off.

“No, no its okay” It had taken a moment, and Qrow knows there’s likely a delay, but he lets Clover see everything that he can see, everything that Harbinger can see. He gets giddy laugh for one that he can’t help but share.

“How are you doing this? I can’t share what Queenie sees.” Fondness filters through the familiar bond, that Harbinger returns as she glides to the left.

“Memory magic remember?” Clover hums reaches out blindly before grabbing his hand and squeezing. Qrow’s cheeks blaze red, as his stomach knots at the touch. It had been to long since he’d last been touched like this, simple affection nothing expected out of it. He stomps down on the urge to pull in closer, to get more skin contact and tiny ministrations. Clover wasn’t his, the two other alphas were clear proof of that, and it was better that he wasn’t. it would be easier to leave once they hit Argus.

Clover doesn’t let go of his hand as they continue to trudge along even though he assures him that he’ll still be able to see if they aren’t in contact. In truth if Qrow was in better health he’d normally be able to hold the spell for in a several mile radius but at most right now he could probably only go a few meters. Clover didn’t need to know that though and even with the knowledge he could hold it at a distance he still refused to let go.

They stopped at a fork in the road, the right leading off into the mountains, another towards more forest. Both would lead them to Argus, except the mountain pass had more difficult terrain but would shave at least a days worth of travel off their journey. The left forced them across a lake one they’d need to spend at least one night on, but it was safer. James makes to go left, Tai not far behind but Qrow pauses. There’s undiluted fear radiating through his mind, causing him to go stiff, Clover’s hand slipping from his own as he sees flashes of images from Harbinger. He shivers a moment as he comes back to himself, he turns right not even bothering to look left. If the three of them wanted to die than that was there problem. At least the mountain pass offered a higher chance of survival.

He’s made his way through a bend in the path by the time the three of them have caught up to him. Qrow misses the scowl on James face as he observes the mountain in front of him. If he was remembering correctly there should be a path through the mountain. It was supposed to make it easier for travel from Mistral and Argus but mainly served as a robbing point for bandits. Which was fine with Qrow, he could deal with that a flick of his wrist and he’d make them remember their worst fears and he’d be on his merry way.

A hand comes down hard on his shoulder, and Qrow stares at it a moment, before its trying to pull him back in the other direction. Qrow shakes it off, takes several steps forward before he hears a growl behind him and freezes. He nearly submits than and there, the growl resonating in his very bones, the last two years creeping up on him. Instead, he turns around and glares, matches the growl with his own annoyed one. his wings snapping open as his eyes gleam dangerously. He meets James gaze head on unwavering and after a moment the sound stops.

“go towards the lake if you wish. I don’t particularly plan on dying tonight”

“The lakes is the safer route”

“Was the safer route. The ice isn’t solid, and I don’t plan on drowning so the mountain it is.” They seem to be at a standstill, both unwilling to bend to the other. Annoyance had his wings puffing out above his shoulders. It would be dark soon and if they were going to make it to at least to the base they’d need to keep moving. A throat clearing has both men turning to see Clover rubbing the back of his neck a sheepish expression on his face.

“Think he might be right James” The alpha huffs, registering the words as a challenge before nodding. He moves past Qrow, anger still radiating off of him and Qrow can’t hide the smirk that comes to his face. Barely stops a sarcastic remark from spilling from his lips. Clover gives him an apologetic smile before hurrying past him, leaving him with Tai.

“Sorry about that. James… he likes things going according to plan and when they go off the rails… he’ll just need a second” He liked control Qrow realized like things to go a certain way and when they didn’t… aggression Qrow would need to keep that in mind. Tried to put the previous nights kindness to the back of his mind, but it made him wonder. Which one was the real James?

“right” Qrow began to walk figured Tai would go to reassure his mate and he’d be left alone to trudge behind them. Like a “proper omega” gods Qrow hates that the tribe had re-instilled that into him or tried too. Tai keeps pace with him, whistling a cheerful tune, as they walk that has Qrow gritting his teeth.

“You weren’t here last time I was” Qrow snorts, clearly. He would have been offered to him than if he had.

“Why’d you come back?” Qrow asks, his curiosity overriding the anger pulsing through his body. Rarely anyone was captured and released and lived to tell the tale. For Tai to have come escaped and come back, well it was reckless at best. Tai jerks his head towards James as if that’s answer enough, which it isn’t. He doesn’t push for a proper answer though.

“Aren’t you going to ask why I came the first time” Qrow turned to see if he was being serious, saw that he was and frowned at the cheerful expression. Tai had his full attention now, pulled himself out of Harbingers mind so he’d be able to listen to the tale unhindered.

‘Why’d you go the first time?” A sly smile came across Tai’s face, and Qrow has half a mind to say he doesn’t care.

“I needed an heir” Qrow stared at him a moment, blinked once. Twice. Before scowling feet stomping ahead. That explained nothing. Tai jogs to keep up with him.

“Okay, okay I get it no more cryptic bullshit” Qrow gave him a withering look. If he wanted to know badly enough, he could just pull the memory from him, but he had found out rather quickly people tended not to like that.

“I’m from Patch if you hadn’t noticed” Qrow rolls his eyes, his complexion and his light hair were common for the islands people, of course he’d realized.

“a few of ours ships got raided, but each account told of a black-haired beauty with eyes that glowed red. Who’s magic was powerful beyond belief” Qrow scoffed.

“My sister? Really?” Tai stopped dead in his tracks and Qrow didn’t notice until he was a few paces ahead. Tai’s face had drained of any colour, his eyes roving over Qrow, it had him shifting uncomfortably.

“Your sister?” Tai said weakly, looking at him like he was seeing him for the first time. Qrow huffed. Idiot. There was no way Raven had slept with him.

“Yes. Raven. My Twin.” Tai’s eyes seemed to widen in shock. He made to move, scent shifting in annoyance. Tai’s hand locked around one of his wrists and Qrow hissed loudly, but it didn’t deter Tai in the slightest.

“You’re an uncle” it was his turn to look at him incredulously. Raven had never wanted children, had been adamantly against them. Said it would make her weak, and she was not weak.

“We made a bargain; I needed an heir a strong one. Raven wanted to track someone badly. One of Patch’s specialties.” Qrow closed his eyes and counted down from ten. Tai was the reason his sister had found him, the reason he’d been dragged from the life he’d made for himself far, far away from the tribe. He wanted to be mad, wanted to strike out in anger but couldn’t. From the point of contact where Tai held him, he shoved his magic at him felt heat try to repel him, but he forced his way past it and into the memories.

_Qrow opened his eyes to see the encampment, Raven’s tent gaudier and flashy than the one that he was now accustom to. He zoomed ahead, saw his sister scowling across the table at him, He didn’t pay attention to the words being said, was impatient to zoom forward, but waited until the contract was in front of him. He stopped it than to read it. read it again, before taking a step back. A political bargain wasn’t uncommon, nobles attached themselves to powerful mages outside there houses all the time. He just hadn’t thought Raven would ever do it._

_He didn’t need to see the rest, scratch that he didn’t want to see the rest so instead he raced forward, not even sure what he was looking for until he came across a core memory set several months later._

_The first thing he heard when he reached the memory was wailing. High pitched and loud that made him want to cover his ears. The second thing he realized was that he was staring at a bundle in his arms, a fire cackling distantly in the tent._

_“I did my part. Now give me what is mine” Tai looked up, and on a bed, lay Raven, hair plastered to her forehead with sweat, eyes glaring viciously at him._

_“Don’t you want to hold her?” Raven didn’t even glance at the bundle in his arms._

_“No. Give me what’s mine and leave”_

The connection between their two minds ends violently as Qrow’s practically tossed, body colliding harshly with a tree. A loud crack pierces through the silence, pain throbbing in the back of his head and Qrow watches the world spin, panic seizing him. From the pathway he sees Clover kneeling beside Tai, concern clouding his eyes. From above him Qrow can feel the wind begin to whip in a frenzy, and he turns his gaze to the looming alpha in front of him. Blue eyes show nothing but cold fury.

A whimper leaves him as his alpha prime walks forward in slow calculating steps. Stupid. He’d thought he could trust them; thought they wouldn’t hurt him. Had trusted what the alpha had said the previous day. He knew the truth now; knew he’d lied so that Qrow would let his guard down. So, he’d show them how bad of an omega he was and need to be punished. Qrow cowers away, as James gets Closer, wings trembling as he brings them to protect himself from the inevitable blows.

“He didn’t do anything! James, he didn’t hurt me! Stop” The crunch of snow underfoot stops, and Qrow squeezes his eyes shut to stop from sobbing. He feels Harbinger swoop close by anger radiating off the bird but Qrow still had enough sense to make sure she stayed away. It was better if only one of them got hurt.

“WHAT DID HE DO THEN?” James voice boomed across the small distance, powerful, fierce, terrifying. Qrow wanted to be as far away from him as possible, as soon as possible.

“He just wanted to see some memories of his niece” Qrow nodded his head, feathers ruffling above him. Forgetting that they couldn’t see him. He’d just wanted to see, had forgotten to ask like he was supposed to. He’d been angry but also excited so, so excited. He’d just wanted to see what she’d looked like.

“his niece” James asked, emotion stripped from his voice, it made Qrow shiver.

“Yes. His niece”

“Is that true?” Qrow doesn’t answer, isn’t even sure that the question was directed at him because he can’t see, and he’s terrified what the alpha prime will do next. So, he stays quiet because it’s safer, it’s the option that will mean he won’t get hurt as much.

“Qrow?” He whines, wings moving even tighter around his body until its almost painful. He has to respond. To disobey wasn’t an option.

“Yes alpha” He manages to get out. A deafening silence blankets over them. He should get up, he thinks, should just take his punishment now, but… the ones Raven had given him had just stopped hurting.

“Qrow” He heard movement above him, waits for a blow that never comes. Instead, there’s calloused fingers petting gently at his wings. Its another trick, it has to be because the alpha prime had been so, so angry. He could still smell it. The fingers didn’t stop however, simply kept stroking soothingly until Qrow couldn’t help but let his wings go slightly lax.

“There you are sweetheart” Qrow looked up, seeing green eyes looking back at him through the gaps.

“Your okay Qrow” He knew he was wrong. His head hurt something fierce and a dull throb was working its way up his back. He’d displeased the alpha prime and he was being punished for it.

“Oh, sweet thing, no” Had he said that out loud? He must have because Clover was giving him such a devastated expression and he couldn’t understand why.

“You just… scared James is all. You hissed at Tai and then the next thing we know Tai’s on his knees in the snow”

“So, he threw me at a tree?” Qrow manages to get out voice trembling. Clover winces at his words, hand rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

“He thought maybe you’re sister had given you too us to try and hurt one of us…” Qrow could get that. It’s a tactic he’d heard that Raven had done before. Let one of her warriors be captured than unleash hell onto a ship. A decoy.

“is he still mad the alpha prime?”

“No. JAMES isn’t mad at you” Qrow mulled the sentence over in his head, James wasn’t an alpha prime, although he clearly had the power to be. He was just James, just a man. Nothing more nothing less. He had to repeat it a few times to remember but eventually his wings disappear completely as he gets a handle on himself.

“were sorry Qrow. Something like this shouldn’t have happened”

“But it did”

Yes, it did. I promise it won’t again” Qrow stares wearily at Clovers outstretched hand, takes it after a second. He hauls himself up, the world spinning around him. He leans on Clover a moment before jerking back, head spinning once again.

“Easy. You might have a concussion. Could you tell me where it hurts?” Everywhere. Qrow thought, before focusing. Fingers moving up to the back of his head. The wound throbs painfully as he touches it, warmth pouring out and onto his fingers.

“Shit” Clover stares at the blood dripping down his fingers and onto the snow.

“lets get you somewhere we can take a look at that” Clover wraps an arm around his shoulders, guiding him to take a step forward. He crumples ankle screaming in pain as he puts weight onto it.

“I’m going to carry you Qrow” For the second time in twenty-four hours Qrow is lifted into Clovers arms, embarrassment overridden by pain. On the pathway, he can see James stricken expression and Tai stares on with worry.

“We’ll need to make camp earlier today. He can’t walk. Think he may have twisted it.”

“I can carry him” James moves, figure imposing and fear shoots through him, a high-pitched whine leaving him, head shaking in refusal at the statement.

“He needs sometime James.” James scent pitches into devastation but than its gone and when Qrow looks up again James is nowhere in site. Qrow looks around a moment confused, even as he begins to relax.

“James went on ahead to scout out a spot to rest.” For a time, the only sound to be heard is the creaking of the trees as they sway in the wind, and the crunching of snow. Harbinger ends up curling into his arms head resting over his heart and letting out small chirps of concern.

“I’m sorry” Qrow finally says after he’s had enough time to think. Looking back on it, what he’d done had been foolish. He knows tapping into a persons memories without there knowledge can be a shock, but he’d done it anyways. He’d felt Tai’s magic try and repel him and by passed it entirely. There’s a sigh from beside him and he glances over to see Tai shake his head.

“Its not your fault Qrow. Really, I should have expected you to want to see”

“I should have asked”

“yeah, well finding out you’re an uncle is big news, I should have told you differently” Qrow doesn’t reply to that before his mind shifts elsewhere. He shifts in Clovers grasp, and Clover grunts readjusting his hold.

“What’s her name?”

“Yang” Qrow tests the name out, and smile coming to his face after a moment.

“it’s pretty” a pleased rumble leaves Tai, eyes sparkling in joy, one that Qrow is familiar with. Sorrow pitches his scent sour for a minute, enough so that he catches a glance of concern shared between the two.

“Do you want to see her?” He did, but his head was pounding, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to form anything more than general shapes much less intricate details.

“Not now. Can’t focus enough”

Tai and Clover take turns at carrying him, he knows it’s a struggle. Feels the way Clover’s arms tremble in exhaustion, how sweat pours off of Tai. He offers to walk, the throbbing in his ankle had tempered down into a dull ache but both men refuse to put him down even as he wiggles, attempting to be put down.

They stop two hours before dusk, the base of the mountain within site but still a fair ways off. James had set up camp in a small meadow the tents put up and fire wood piled high in a make shift fireplace. Qrow only caught sight of him briefly that night, his back turned to him as he stalked into his tent. As they had that morning Tai and Clover piled his plate high with food, but he knew both were barely keeping their eyes open and more than once they trailed off mid-conversation. Qrow feigned being tired, heading for his tent early and stopping in the entrance as he stepped through. The furs were already arranged neatly to sleep in, rounded out in a faux imitation of a nest.

He approached it slowly, hands running over the furs. James could have easily just thrown them in here, left them here for Qrow to sort out on his own but he hadn’t. He’d tried to make it as comforting as possible, a peace offering. Qrow threw off his boots in his haste to get under the covers, and even now the fur scratched roughly against his skin. His arm brushed against something soft, and he yanked one of the furs down.

He purred as he fond the blanket tucked underneath, Clovers scent wound into the green wool. He snuggled into it the soothing feel of it having him pulling it up higher until it was practically covering his head. He sighed in bliss, eyes growing heavy as he laid under the covers.

“Qrow, hey I’m sorry but I think James threw one of our-” Qrow sat up blanket covering his shoulders as he rubbed his eyes of sleep. He finally glanced up at Clover, his expression unreadable in the dim light. He scented displeased however and Qrow couldn’t help but clutch the blanket tighter to himself.

“He threw one of your?”

“Blankets in here” Oh. It had been an accident that, that made sense. He unwrapped it from his body, scent shifting in disappointment as he held it out to Clover. He was already trying to figure out which of the furs he could use to replace the comforting blanket when Clover began speaking again.

“How about you keep it for tonight” He beamed at him, not that Clover could see it before wrapping it around himself again. He sighed in contentment.

“Thank you” The tent flap closed behind him surrounding him in darkness once again. Closing his eyes, he projected into Harbingers mind, showing her Clover, a hand shake and than Harbinger on Clovers shoulder. She got the message and a moment later, Harbinger was resting on Clovers shoulder, a caw leaving her. He watched as Clover looked over surprise on his face before tentatively, he lifted a hand to her and pet down her back gently. Briefly Clovers eyes darted to his own tent before he was cooing at the bird gently. Whispering soft praise to her. Qrow relaxed in his small cot eyes closing so he could further immerse himself into their connection.

He always needed to once he’d been away from his familiar for long periods of time. Re-strengthening their connection, stitching back the small pieces that had been frayed due to time and distance. He breathed deeply, sinking further into the makeshift bed.

It was disorienting for a moment, before Qrow got his bearings. Normally Qrow could only see and feel emotions through Harbinger but when the bond was pushed further, he could taste, feel, smell. He fit into her mind letting her take the lead. She was practically an extension of himself at this point.

“What a pretty bird” Clover said, voice louder than what Qrow was used too. They fluffed up at the complement twitting happily before settling down once again. They moved their feet slightly shuffling closer to Clover’s neck before rubbing their cheek against his own. Qrow smells the fresh scent of the sea fill his nose accompanied by sandalwood both of which he was accustom to by from the last few weeks of travel but their was something he got the vague sense of underneath it. Harbinger without his guidance swooped lower, towards his scent glands, rubbing just above it. Qrow’s brows knit in confusion for a moment as he tried to determine what it was. Oh, he smelt like… well that was something to look into later.

“I got to get some shut eye beautiful, why don’t you go back to Qrow?” They flew off, sweeping up into the tree line, until Clover had retreated into his own tent. A moment later they were soaring back through the air and gliding down to the entry way. Qrow pulled himself out of their connection, scrambling out of his nest to shove the tent flap open enough to let Harbinger in but not the cold. Qrow grabbed one of the furs, setting it down a ways from his own sleeping area. It wouldn’t do if he rolled into her in his sleep. She’s asleep a few minutes later, out like a light.

Qrow settles back in blanket wrapped snuggly around him. He sniffs the blanket experimentally, and now that he knows what he’s looking for he smells the faint undertone under the two stronger ones. He lays onto his stomach, arms acting as a pillow as he tries to relax enough to rest. His body thrums with energy even as he wishes for sleep to come for him. He tosses one way and then the other. twists the blanket around himself till they tangle in his legs. An hour passes like this and its only when Harbinger gives him a huff of annoyance that he sits up throwing on his boots and striding towards the door. He figured a small walk would help calm him, so he steps outside and breaths in the cold air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Qrow acts a lot differently in this chapter but I promise there's a reason for it! Just a heads up as well fair game week is next month so updates on my stories may be behind cause of that, but I missed it last year and have no intention of missing it again this year so bear with me. As always I hope you all enjoy and if you have time leave a comment, I love hearing from you guys. As always stay safe out their you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> So just wanted to clarify a few things for this verse. So each person has Tattoo's that are a manifestation of their magic and certain tribes/kingdoms/communities specialize in different areas of magic. you'll see more of it in the coming chapters but just wanted to make that clear if it wasn't.


End file.
